Bedtime Stories
by Sammy
Summary: Chapter 5 of Cara's stories


> **Chapter 5:**
> 
> **Bedtime Stories**
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> My dear diary
> 
> the last week I spend at Chris's. My mommy had some undercover work to do. I don't like it when she does that. I never see her. But Chris and I had fun together. He exploded popcorn in the microwave!   
Mommy surprised us for breakfast one time. I think she was working the whole night but she wouldn't tell me. When I asked her what she was doing, she told me she was reading bedtime stories. Yeah right, as if I would believe that.   
I never told my mommy what happened at school. Everybody should write something about their fathers, it was father's day at school. I don't know mine. And my teacher wouldn't let me talk about my mommy. So Chris went to school with me, and I talked about him. I wish he was my daddy.
> 
> Cara   
6-13-93
> 
> * * *
> 
> Chris was carrying a tiny pink bag, and Cara annoyingly toddled at his side. She was only half awake, and since they were late, they were in quite a rush to get Cara to school in time.
> 
> "C'mon, Cara, you're gonna be late if we don't hurry."
> 
> Chris just heard a grumpy groan coming from Cara.
> 
> "C'mon, sweetie, we're gonna be really late." He held his hand out towards her. "Your mom is gonna give me hell if you show up late in school."
> 
> Cara grabbed Chris' hand and toddled at his side a little faster.
> 
> "Okay," Chris stopped and kneeled down in front of Cara, "what is wrong? Ever since I woke you up this morning, you are so grumpy."
> 
> "Nothing." Cara muttered annoyed.
> 
> "I know you. If it was nothing, you wouldn't act like this. Something is bothering you. You can tell me."
> 
> Cara's head dropped to the ground as she said, "It's father's day at school."
> 
> "Uh oh." Chris uttered and titled Cara's chin up. "Did you tell your mom about this?"
> 
> Cara shook her head no, "She doesn't wanna talk about him. I asked my teacher if I could bring my mommy, but she said no. I should bring her on mother's day."
> 
> "What's this father's day all about?"
> 
> "Daddies come to school with their kids, and the kids talk about what their daddies do."
> 
> "What do you think if I come with you?"
> 
> "You?" Cara asked astonished.
> 
> "I am gonna talk to you teacher, and if she says it's okay, I will be there."
> 
> "She probably will say no. You are not my daddy."
> 
> "Oh, we'll see."
> 
> Chris flashed a smile, that Cara returned. She hold on tight to Chris' hand as they entered the school building. Chris noticed a lot of dads with their kids. Suddenly, Cara stopped and indicated a female person waiting in front of an open door.
> 
> "That's Mrs. Krevitz." she whispered. "She is my teacher."
> 
> "Mrs. Krevitz?" Chris asked, and an middle-aged woman with a frown on her face turned towards him. She looked down and noticed Cara holding on close to Chris.
> 
> "Oh, Mr. Lance, it's my pleasure to finally meet you." she purred.
> 
> Before Chris replied to her, he kneeled down to Cara.
> 
> "Cara, sweetie, please go inside while I talk to your teacher."
> 
> "But..." Cara tried to object, but Chris cut in.
> 
> "I will be right there, okay?"
> 
> Cara nodded shortly as Chris placed a kiss on her forehead. Then she waddled into the room. Chris looked after her, before he turned back to Mrs. Krevitz.
> 
> "My name is Lorenzo, Mrs. Krevitz, not Lance. Christopher Lorenzo. And I am not Cara's father."
> 
> "I guess she told you this is father's day today. If you are not her father, this is not the right place for you, Mr. Lorenzo."
> 
> "That's the point I wanna talk to you about. Do you have any idea what you did to that child? Do you have to punish her in front of her friends because she has no father?"
> 
> "Every kid has a father, and the first thing they should think about is their child, and nothing else. If work is too important for them to be here today, then they don't deserve to be a father."
> 
> Chris slowly lost his temper, "Did you ever think about that maybe Cara's father is not here, that maybe he is dead? That child was so terrified to go to school today. She didn't even tell her mother about this day because she feared what it would do to her if she mentioned her father. Maybe Cara wanted her dad to be here today, but he just can't."
> 
> "Oh." Mrs. Krevitz replied low. "I am sorry, I didn't think..."
> 
> "I hope you don't try and humiliate Cara any more, cuz I will go in there now and be there for her today. I may not be her father, but I love that girl to death, and that's what counts."
> 
> With that, Chris turned and walked into the class room. A bright grin appeared on Cara's face as Chris stopped next to her table.
> 
> "So what do you think, am I good enough for father's day?"
> 
> Cara nodded enthusiastically as she wrapped her arms around Chris' neck and held him close.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Cara shortly looked up at Chris, who nodded at her, before she began to talk in front of her class.
> 
> "My name is Cara Sue Lance, and I am almost 9 years old. I brought Chris today. He is my mommy's best friend. And he is my best friend, too."
> 
> Chris smiled at the little girl as she continued.
> 
> "Chris is a cop, like my mom. They work together as partners. They solve murders and that stuff. Chris has a gun, like my mom, but they won't let me see them, they always lock them away. Guns are too dangerous for kids. The working hours are crazy - that's what Chris always says. They work all the time, even in the night, and sometimes they do undercover work. Chris already got shot, and mommy always teases him about that cuz he got butt shot."
> 
> A loud chuckle went through the room. Chris blushed for a moment as he felt all the men staring at him.
> 
> "Today is father's day. Chris is not my father, but he is my best friend. He loves me, and I love him. And my mommy loves him. That is more important."
> 
> Cara had a bright smile on her face upon returning to her chair. Chris had sat down, so her pulled her down on his lap, and placed a kiss on her cheek.
> 
> "That was fabulous, sweetie."
> 
> "Really?"
> 
> "Yeah, really. And you are right. Me being your best friend is more important."
> 
> Cara just nodded her head and smiled at Chris.
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Hey there Sam." Chris greeted Rita as she walked into the squad room.
> 
> "Hey there. How is my little princess doing?"
> 
> "Fine, fine." Chris replied, but Rita sensed that something was going on. She sat down on the desk in front of Chris and stared at him.
> 
> "What's wrong?" she asked and crossed her arms in front of her chest.
> 
> "Why should something be wrong?"
> 
> "Cuz I know you. What's up with Cara?"
> 
> "Uhm, I think you may have a little problem there."
> 
> Rita shrugged her eyebrows. What was he talking about?
> 
> "Not here, all right? Let's go to the IR."
> 
> Chris grabbed Rita by her arm and led her to an empty IR. He closed the door behind them.
> 
> "You are scaring me, partner. What is with Cara?" Rita inquired, having a certain tone in her voice.
> 
> "Something happened at school today, something she wouldn't wanna talk to you about. You have to do something about that."
> 
> "About what?"
> 
> "Today was father's day at school."
> 
> Rita grew quiet. That was a conversation she'd tried to avoid for years now, but she knew that sooner or later she had to face that.
> 
> "Cara told me on the way to school. She said the reason she didn't tell you was that you don't wanna talk about her father. You need to tell her the truth, Sam."
> 
> "No way! I am not gonna tell her anything about DJ."
> 
> "Rita, this is serious. You didn't see her face when she told me. Tell her anything you want, but tell her something."
> 
> "Sheesh, how shall I do that?" Rita exclaimed. "Shall I say, 'Cara, your dad is a drug addict'?"
> 
> "No! All I say is that you need to tell her whatever you want. Tell her that her father is dead if you want, but tell her something. Give her something she can tell her teacher and her friends when they are at it again."
> 
> "You mean...?!?"
> 
> "Rita, you know I support you in anything regarding Cara, but it can't go on like that. I love Cara to death, and I don't wanna see her suffering. I don't wanna know what could have happened if I wasn't there with her in class today."
> 
> "Okay, I will talk to her. But give me some time to think about what I am gonna tell her."
> 
> * * *
> 
> "What are you doing?" Cara asked as she walked into Chris' bedroom. She tucked at her nightshirt.
> 
> "Hey, you should be sleeping by now. It's school tomorrow."
> 
> "I can't sleep. Can I sleep here with you?"
> 
> Cara sat down on the bed next to Chris.
> 
> "Okay, you can sleep here. But, you have to promise me you will fall asleep real fast."
> 
> Cara nodded as Chris tucked her into his bed.
> 
> "Do you think I can leave you alone for an hour, sweetheart?"
> 
> "Where are you going?"
> 
> "I am gonna call your mom, and then I have to meet her. I promise I won't be gone for more than an hour."
> 
> "Can I talk to mommy?" Cara asked and glanced at Chris.
> 
> "Oh no!! This is a work call. Besides, it's past your bed time, and if your mommy finds out you're still awake, she's gonna kill me."
> 
> "I won't tell her. Promise."
> 
> "Okay. And now be really quiet and fall asleep really fast."
> 
> Cara placed her index finger in front of her mouth when Chris picked up the phone receiver. Rita picked up the phone immediately.
> 
> "Hello?"
> 
> "Leslie?"
> 
> "Hi Tiger... you wanna hear a story?"
> 
> "RRROAR..."
> 
> Cara began to giggle behind Chris' back, but she stopped immediately when Chris turned his head in her direction. She pulled the sheets up to her chin and shut her eyes really close.
> 
> "Ooh, I can tell you are a real animal." Chris heard Rita say over the phone.
> 
> "Does pussycat want to play?"
> 
> "If you don't mind getting scratched."
> 
> Chris smiled, "Well, I don't mind a little pain."
> 
> "And I don't mind giving you some."
> 
> "Does pussycat know any tricks?"
> 
> "Yeah, I got lots of tricks, and you can play with my toys." she purred.
> 
> "Why don't you tell me some stories."
> 
> "Ah, yeah, I got lots of stories: Rub-a-dub-dub, three men in a tub. You wanna know what they were really doing?"
> 
> "How about one with boy and girl - or better yet, boy and girls."
> 
> "Ummm... that would take some time. I can only offer up Jack and Jill tonight."
> 
> "Well then Jack and Jill it is. Where's your yellow brick road? How do I find your toy box?"
> 
> "Atlantic Breeze Apartments, on Shoreview, #4. I'll see you then."
> 
> "RRRRRROARR...."
> 
> Cara still giggled when Chris placed the receiver back on the night stand.
> 
> "Do you always talk to mommy like that?" she chuckled.
> 
> "Hey, I thought I told you to sleep."
> 
> "Can I go with you to see mommy? I miss her."
> 
> Chris sighed, "I know you miss her, but this is work, sweetie. Besides, I already said it is past your bedtime, young lady."
> 
> Again, Chris tucked Cara in. He wasn't really sure if he should leave her alone, but by the time he had finished calling in for backup, and to inform Hudson that the deal was on, Cara had fallen asleep. He placed a short kiss on her forehead and made sure she was sleeping safely, before he left his apartment and locked the front door.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Chris turned on the lights in his apartment, as he and Rita entered. Rita placed her coat on the couch.
> 
> "Where's the baby sitter?" she asked, and rubbed her shoulder.
> 
> Chris just cleared his throat and coughed.
> 
> "Christopher?" she uttered, a serious tone in her voice.
> 
> "Well, see, Jo, she didn't have any time to sit her tonight, and I didn't know..."
> 
> "Christopher Lorenzo, do you mean you left Cara alone?" Rita exclaimed.
> 
> "Uhm, well, yes. What should I do?"
> 
> "She is 8 years old, you can't just leave her here alone!"
> 
> "It was only for an hour, Sam."
> 
> "Oh no, not that way! If something happened to her..."
> 
> "She is fine, believe me. Just go look. She's sleeping in my bed."
> 
> "You bet I will go look after her."
> 
> Rita turned on her heels and went to the bedroom. The room was dark, and since she heard soft snoring, she didn't turn on the lights, but only the small lamp next to the night stand as she sat down on the bed.
> 
> Cara turned her head towards where the light was coming from.
> 
> "Mommy?" she asked sleepily, and rubbed her eyes.
> 
> "Hey princess. You should be sleeping."
> 
> Cara patted the empty spot next to her. So Rita lay down next to her daughter, and Cara snuggled close to her.
> 
> "Will you stay with me tonight?"
> 
> "We can go home if you want."
> 
> Cara shook her head, "Sleep here. Chris won't mind."
> 
> "He better don't." Rita chuckled, and brushed her daughter's hair. "You wanna talk to me a little?"
> 
> "About what?" Cara asked.
> 
> "Chris told me what happened in school today."
> 
> Cara bit her lower lip, and then turned her head away.
> 
> "Look at me, Cara." Rita demanded, and forced Cara to look at her. "Why didn't you tell me about father's day at school?"
> 
> "When I ask you about my daddy, you never answer me or tell me not to ask again. You get a look on your face that looks so sad."
> 
> Rita gently brushed Cara's chestnut brown hair.
> 
> "I know Chris was there with you today, and he told me what you said. That best friends are more important than anything else. Who told you that?"
> 
> "Nobody. I just think he is as good as a real daddy. He is not my daddy, is he?"
> 
> Rita shook her head, "You wanna know about your father?"
> 
> Cara reluctantly nodded her head yes.
> 
> "I met him in college. He was a baseball player."
> 
> "Was he good looking?"
> 
> "Yeah, I guess he was."
> 
> "As good as Chris?"
> 
> "What kind of question is that?" Rita chuckled.
> 
> "Just a question."
> 
> "Hmmm, maybe."
> 
> "Where is he now?" Cara inquired.
> 
> "I don't know where he is now. We lost contact when I moved to Ft. Lauderdale to live with Megan."
> 
> "Does he know about me?"
> 
> That was the question Rita dreaded the most. In a rush, she had to decide what to tell her daughter.
> 
> "Look, Cara," she started as she pulled her daughter closer to her, "there are several things about your dad that I didn't know of when we started dating. If I had known, I would have never gone out with him. He broke my heart, and I didn't wanna give him another heart to break, so I didn't tell him about you. I only wanted to protect my little princess, I wanted the best for you. I figured that if he knew about you, it was just a matter of time until he would break your heart, too. Do you think you can understand that?"
> 
> "You mean he will never know me, and I will never know him?"
> 
> "When you are older, and you really, really, really wanna meet your dad, I will tell him. But for now, you have to stick with me."
> 
> "And Chris."
> 
> "And Chris. And next time school is bugging you, you come to me and tell me and not Chris, okay?"
> 
> "Chris is my su.... sur.... surgate dad. I can tell him everything, too."
> 
> "He is what?" Rita chuckled.
> 
> "Surgate dad. That's what my teacher called him."
> 
> "Oh, you mean surrogate dad! Why do you think he is your surrogate dad?"
> 
> "He does everything a dad does. He is my best friend, and he loves me. Do you think he is a better dad than my real dad?"
> 
> "Certainly."
> 
> "Then I don't need my real dad. I have Chris."
> 
> Rita just smiled as she tucked her daughter back in. Cara yawned.
> 
> "Mommy, I want you and Chris to get married." she whispered.
> 
> "What? Why?"
> 
> "Then he is gonna be my real dad and not only my surgate dad."
> 
> "One day, princess, you will have your daddy, I promise you that."
> 
> Rita kissed her daughter on the forehead before she went to turn off the lights and left the room.
> 
> **End of Chapter 5**
> 
> * * *
> 
> Standard Disclaimer: The characters of Christopher Lorenzo and Rita Lee Lance belong to Stephen J. Cannell and USA Network. The character of Cara Sue Lance belongs to me.
> 
> Thanks go to Dani who helped me with a certain scene from Voices.
> 
> * * *
> 
> [**Back To The Index**][1]
> 
> [**Back To My Main Page**][2]

   [1]: cara.html
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Hills/5351/index.html



End file.
